Search engines can be used to extract web results, news, and other documents of interest for search queries. When search portals want to present these results in a meaningful manner, the portals are usually unaware of the relative importance of these documents for their user context. The available documents, news articles, and other documents are ranked but do not necessarily take into account the dominant topical context. This has the unintended effect of lessening the importance of key result items that are relevant to the context of the user.